She Loves Me
by Hollyoaks-TomxPeri-forever
Summary: When Satoshi gets a phone-call from a heartbroken Mayaka, all he wants to do is be with her. Lets go back to the beginning and find out how their unbreakable bond formed.
1. Chapter 1 - I won't leave I promise

**Hi guys this my first fanfiction story I ever wrote and I'm a little scared that you won't like as when it comes to creative writing I'm not that good at it but a friend of mine thinks I would be good at this so please review to see what you think and if you like I will continue this story as I really love the characters Mayaka and Satoshi from Hyouka one of my favourites Anime thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1. I promise I won't

Ring, ring. Satoshi woke up disturbed and sat up on his bed to answer the phone "H..hello" he said quietly, "F..fuku-chan have I woke you up" she said sweetly, It was Mayaka phoning him she's the only one who calls him Fuku-chan, he woke himself up properly "N..no you didn't, what's up Mayaka?" he said normally, he got a little worried that she didn't answer him straight away but when she did he felt relived " I was just wondering if you like help me with something" she said " yeah, where do you want to meet up?" he asked, "Erm... well my house, if you do mind" she said.

When she said her house he became silent and blushed so hard because well he has a crush on her ever since middle school and I'm not sure if she feels the same way, he then realised that he haven't answer her "H..hello Fuku-chan are you still there?" she said "Erm.. yeah I'm still here and yeah I will come over to yours" he said nervously, " great see you in 20 minutes, bye" she said excitedly and she got off the phone and as did he.

He got off the bed and exit his bedroom to the bathroom and then went to have a shower to wash his hair and everything after 5 minutes he got out of the shower and went back to bedroom, he then walked towards his wardrobe and an plain t-shirt, some shorts. he then let my hair dry by itself and went downstairs to the front hallway to put his shoes on, he picked up his house keys since his mum and dad are at work today and walked out the front door to lock it.

by the time I got out of the house and walked half way up the hill i had about 8 minutes to get to Mayaka's house because her house is the first one at the top of the hill. I was nearly at the top and when I looked up it was Mayaka, was she waiting for me, when I saw her then I ran up to the top.

when Satoshi finally got to Mayaka's house he asked her something "hey erm.. what is it you wanted help with?", she looked at feet feeling a bit embarrassed and then walked towards him, with her head against his chest, his heart was beating fast, "I..I (crying) want you to stay here with me" she said "what why, what's wrong?" "I don't want to be alone, my parents they said they would be back by now and its been a week, I think something happened to them, please Fuku-chan" he wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her " yes of course, anything you need ok" he still had his arms wrapped around her, she looked up to him and whipped her tears away "ok, thank you Fuku-chan, really thank you" "it's fine" he said.

They walked inside the house and Mayaka dragged him to the kitchen and asked " do you want something to eat, I can making you something if you want" I don't mind what you make, your food is always delicious to me" he said, Mayaka blushed and made her realised she had feelings for him but brushed it off, "ok then I will make your favourite yakitori with a bowl of rice on the side", " yeah that would be fantastic, thanks".

about hour later Mayaka served the meal she made for her and Satoshi at the table in the kitchen and she sat in front of him and ate together like a couple but they didn't talk at the table. half an hour later Satoshi and Mayaka finished their lunch, when they left the table, Satoshi asked Mayaka something "hey Mayaka do you want me to help you wash the dishes" "no its ok i got, you can watch TV in the living room and for me ok" "ok" so he walked into the living room and sat on the sofa in front of the TV and turn it on to watch a movie until Mayaka was finish with the dishes.

10 minutes after Mayaka walked in, she sat next to Satoshi quite close which caused them to blush bright red on their faces, and they just watched the film but later after the film was finish Satoshi found Mayaka sleep on his shoulder, he then move slowly and quietly and picked her up in his arms and walked towards the stairs up to her bedroom on the left, the door was already open he carefully walked through the bedroom while carrying Mayaka in his arms and walked to her bed and placed her gentle, as Satoshi was letting go off Mayaka she then woke up and grab his hand "please don't" he turned to the bed again and went lay next to Mayaka and hold her tight " I promise I won't".

they both looked at each other eyes and Satoshi leaned closer towards Mayaka until their lips met, abut 10 minutes later they broke apart to catch their breath and smiled to each other as they have just shared their first kiss together, then Mayaka fell asleep on Satoshi.

And he said "goodnight Mayaka" then he to fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - They're gone

**Hey guys, I've decided to continue this story and you will see as you read it, it's laid out differently than the previous chapter. I do not want to take all of the credit of this chapter and for the future chapter, I would like to give half the credit to my friend .739.** **I forgot to mention from my first chapter that I do not own this anime or even their characters but I do own** **Yamato Kaiymia.** **I hope you like this chapter and please review to see what you think. thank you** **enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2. They're Gone

Next morning, Satoshi woke up first. He lay on Mayaka's bed, still holding her close to him and started to let go of her. This snapped Mayaka out of her sleep in surprise.  
When she woke up, Satoshi got off the bed, stood up and started staring at her. Mayaka sat up on her bed and caught him which caused them both to blush and look away in embarrassment.

Satoshi's phone suddenly rang in his pocket. He fumbled in his pocket to fish it out, grateful for the sudden distraction.

" H… hello?" he said  
He then heard the familiar voice of Hotaro.

" Hey Satoshi! Where are you? Are you ready to go?"

" Go? Where to?" Satoshi asked confused.

" You forgot didn't you? you always forget! We're planing a surprise for Mayaka"  
His brain suddenly clicked. He could not believe he forgot!

" Oh damm it! Ok i'll be right there just don't go anywhere!"

Satoshi finished his phone call and looked back at Mayaka who was giving him a suspicious look.

" What was that about?" said Mayaka sadly

" Oh that was Hotaro! I forgot about our part time job interview today" he lied.

" Oh ok" said Mayaka.

" Could you meet me later today?"

" Sure! Where to?" chirped Mayaka.

" You'll have to wait until later!" He teased. "So see you tonight?"

" Ok" said Mayaka.

Before Satoshi left the house he walked towards her and leaned in for another passionate kiss on the lips. A few minutes later, they broke their kiss to catch their breath and they smiled at each other.  
Satoshi left and ran down the hill. He saw Hotaru at the bottom.

" Hey, what took you so long?" a curious Hotaru asked.

" I was with Mayaka all night and… well… she was upset about her parents being late coming back from their trip."

" Oh... right... Ok let's get going! We will be ready by 6:30" said Hotaru.

Satoshi and Hotaru went to town and excitedly set up their surprise for Mayaka.

Mayaka was in the kitchen making some breakfast. As she was about to walk into the living room with a bowl of cereal the house phone rang. She walked towards where the phone was and answered it.

" H...hello" said Mayaka

" Hello is this Mayaka Ibara speaking?" An unknown voice in the phone asked.

Mayaka was confused.

" Yes, why?"

" This is Yamato Kaiymia. I'm your parent's lawyer and well it's about your parents" said Yamato

" Yeah... what about them?" a worried Mayaka inquired.

"I warn you, this will be a shock"

For a moment there was no answer, for Mayaka that moment felt like an eternity. She grew increasingly worried about her parents. She automatically feared the worst.

"Well... I'm afraid I am on the phone to inform you of an extremely unfortunate event."

Mayaka gulped and didn't reply. An audible sigh was heard as the lawyer began to dish out the news.

"I'm… deeply sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid your parents have perished in a plane crash which killed everybody onboard."

Time stood still. She was glued to the spot in shock. She felt her bowl of cereal slip from her fingers which caused it to suddenly fall and smash onto the floor, violently spilling its contents everywhere.

"Th… that's not true… I don't believe you!" She said in disbelief as she hoped that this was some sort of a prank call.

"I'm so sorry but it's true… They're dead."

This confirmation caused Mayaka to descend into despair. Before the lawyer could say another word she angrily slammed the phone back onto its stand. Tears began cascading down her face as she slowly slid down the wall to her knees. She moaned and groaned her heart out. She had lost the most important people to her.  
She shakily stood up again, still crying, and desperately grabbed the phone. She needed to break the news to Satoshi.

At the beach, Satoshi heard his phone ring and grabbed it from his pocket to answer.  
"Hello?"

"F..f..fu..fuku-chan"

He instantly recognised her voice. He was concerned as he suddenly realised that she was crying.

" Mayaka, whats happened tell me and i'll come straight to you" said Satoshi worriedly.

"JUST GET HERE NOW!" said Mayaka as she abruptly hung up.

Satoshi turned to face Hotaro.

"I have to go" he sternly told him.

" Hey whats happened?" Hotaro asked worriedly.

"I have no idea but whatever it is… She's not happy about it." said Satoshi

" Ok but you'll be late if you don't hurry!" said Hotaro

" Thanks mate" said Satoshi

" No problem"

As he began to run to her house Hotaro called to him.

"I hope she's ok!"

" So do I" He shouted back as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Completely exhausted from his run, Satoshi knocked on the door. After what felt like an age of silence he knocked again.

"It's open" the faint voice of Mayaka said in despair.

Satoshi slowly entered the house. As he walked inside the first thing that caught his attention was the remains of some cereal that was splattered everywhere along with the remnants of a bowl.

Fearing that Mayaka was hurt he called out to her. She replied and he followed her voice up the stairs.

He opened the bedroom door and saw Mayaka lying on her bed, her face covered in tears.

"What the hell happened!" He asked concerned as he made his way to the side of the bed grasping her hand tightly.

"They're gone Fuku-chan! My parents…"

Satoshi immediately lay onto the bed with her. He wrapped his hands and held her tightly in a comfortable hold. She immediately turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried.

"That's it just let it out" Satoshi said gently and he began to stroke her back soothingly. After an age, Mayaka lifted her head from her shoulder and allowed her tear covered gaze meet his.

" You won't leave me, will you?"

Satoshi was determined to prove that he would always be there for her.

" Of course not, I'm never going leave you" he gently whispered.

Satoshi kissed her forehead. In response she let her lips touch his. His soothing kiss allowed her to temporarily forget about her parents terrible tragedy. After their passionate kiss she buried her head into his shoulder again.

Satoshi needed to break the silence.

"If you want, and if my parents allow it, I can move in with you."

Yeah I'd like that… more than anything" Mayaka whispered back.

Satoshi buried his hand into her hair and began to stroke it. He whispered soothingly and gently into her ear.

"You will never be alone. This I swear."


	3. Chapter 3 - Funeral

**Hi guys, I know it's been awhile since I updated my story, but I've been struggle to finish this chapter as I had no ideas left and plus at the time I started this chapter I was still at college and working, but since I've finished college I've got a lot of free time. I hope you like this chapter and I don't own the anime Houyka or characters in them but I do own Yamato Kaiymia and another character I added Jin Ibara as Mayaka older brother even though she doesn't have one and also the made up name of her parents. enjoy reading this chapter and please review it and any opinions on how I can develop this story for the next chapter. thank you.**

* * *

A week has passed since Mayaka's parent's tragic accident, Satoshi moving in with her and helping her getting through this and also sorting out the funeral things.

Mayaka woke up one early morning before Satoshi, she didn't want to disturb him and she was going to school early, needed to catch up with school work she's missed while she's been off grieving for her parent's death, that is when she bumped into Hotaro.

"Oh my god, are you ok?"

Mayaka suddenly found herself sprawled across the floor. She tried to pick herself up with immense effort but it was no use. She was too stunned to react. Looking around frantically, she saw people walk briskly by. Some stared at her and some stopped to look and then walked quickly away as if they hadn't seen anything.

She then saw a hand shoot out at her. Without thinking she grabbed it and allowed it to pull her back to her feet. She couldn't quite find them and wobbled again but another hand wrapped around her to make sure she didn't meet the pavement again.

"I… I'm so sorry. I literally am an idiot. I saw you running earlier and then I mustn't have been paying attention and got in your way!"

The voice was definitely male but it was lightning fast. She couldn't make out most of it.

"Mayaka!"

She suddenly snapped out of her daze and immediately saw a familiar face yelling at her.

"Hotaro? Oh my… I honestly didn't know that was you!"

"That was a pretty nasty fall! Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine! Just bruised. Nothing is broken!"

He let her stand on her own after being reassured she was ok. Guilty thoughts still pecked at his head.

"Again… I'm so sorry I…"

"Honestly it's ok! It happens!"

Her words calmed him down and a smile slowly spread across his face.

She wasn't smiling.

He couldn't figure out why. Did something happen?

Then he remembered.

"So, uh… what are you doing here?"

"I need to catch up on school work."

"But… you know… your teacher said to take a break until- "

"After the funeral? I know. I'm not in class. I just don't wish to fall behind. When I've caught up I'll take a few days off."

"Oh… cool!"

Something was off. Cogs spun inside Mayaka's head.

"Wait… hang on!"

It hit her.

"Never mind me! What are you doing here?"

 _Damn._

He didn't see that coming. He struggled for an answer.

"Oh… well… you know… I was just…"

His face went bright red. To Mayaka, that was the giveaway.

"You're going out with Eru aren't you!"

His eyes widened. Mayaka giggled. He couldn't say anything!

"Relax! I knew for a while! You blush every time you mention her!"

He relaxed a little.

"I guess that explains it. Uh… yes, I do have feelings for her. Like between you and Satoshi… How's that going by the way?"

Mayaka sighed.

"He's been amazing to me. I couldn't ask for anyone else."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah… so thanks for the talk but I really need to go. The sooner I get this stuff done then the sooner I can return home!"

"Oh yes! Sorry for keeping you! Hey if you need any help, we're here for you. Again… sorry about- "

"Stop worrying about it I'm fine! I will see you soon!"

She started to walk away but she couldn't resist the urge to embarrass him one more time. She spun around to face him once more.

"Say hi to Eru for me!" She yelled back at him, giggling.

Hotaro just stared as she walked away. He realised he was still blushing.

Hotaro went to meet up with Eru and Mayaka went to the library to finish her school work.

An hour and 40 minutes later Mayaka finished the work she need and left to go back to Satoshi before school starts, Mayaka managed to get back home and change from her uniform to her Pjs before Satoshi wakes up and started making breakfast, once she was finished she went up stars and woke him up.

"Fuku-chan wake up breakfast is ready" Mayaka said

Satoshi woke up and saw his beautiful girlfriend waiting.

"Ok, ok I'm up" Satoshi said.

Satoshi got out of bed and got dressed in his school uniform, then went downstairs to the kitchen where his girlfriend Mayaka was making breakfast.

"So, what's for breakfast, this morning" Satoshi said siting down at the table

"Egg on toast with a bowl of fresh boiled rice and a glass of orange juice" Mayaka said with a smile

"My favourite breakfast, thank you Mayaka" Satoshi said

"It's not a problem but you better hurry or you will be late for school" Mayaka said

"I'm not so sure I should leave you by yourself, are going to be ok" Satoshi said

"I will be fine, I still got some funeral stuff to do before tomorrow, so don't worry about me today ok" Mayaka said

"Ok, right I better get going see you later ok and if anything happens call me" Satoshi said with a worried look on his face

"Ok I will call you if anything happens, go and have a good day, love you" Mayaka said with a smile that brightens up her face

"Love you too" Satoshi said

And kissed Mayaka on the cheek and left the for school. After Satoshi left for school, Mayaka started to clean the house to keep her busy that is until an unannounced phone call started ringing, she then stopped what she was doing and went to answer the phone.

"Umm…. hello this is Mayaka Ibarra speaking, who is this" said Mayaka

"Hi, Mayaka this is Yamato Kaiymia, we spoken on the phone about a week ago" said Yamato

"Oh, hey Mr Kaiymia, is anything ok, what's up" said Mayaka

"Oh, everything is fine I just wanted to call to see how things are after everything has happened this past week and the plans for tomorrow" said Yamato

"Yes, everything is fine and it's all sorted for tomorrow, are you coming it would be an honour for my parents if you can come" said Mayaka

"Yes, I will be there to honour your parents, see you tomorrow, bye" said Yamato

"Bye mr Kaiymia" said Mayaka

After the call With Mr. Kamiya, Mayaka got back to her cleaning.

At school Satoshi is in his last lesson of the day Maths with Hotaro

"So Hotaro, what's going on with you and Eru, are you official now." Said Satoshi

"Well not just yet, I've not confessed to her yet, I'm waiting for the right time." Said Hotaro

While Satoshi is at school, Mayaka is clean her father's office and came across an old letter addressed to her.

"hum, a letter to me, from Jin Ibara. Who's that" said Mayaka, while opening the letter. It reads;

"My dearest sister, you probably have forgotten me, all these years and not knowing I'm your brother, as I was shunned by our parents for something I'm not going to tell you over a letter, if it's possible I would like to meet up with you but I'm guessing mother and father haven't given this letter. One day I hope we meet again, love always your brother Jin Ibara" read by Mayaka, crying at the reveal of her long-lost brother and a flashback from when she found a picture of a young boy with the same name, but never bothered to ask her parents as they were working.

Then its cut back to the school where Satoshi and Hotaro are.

(Bell ring)

"Class, don't forget to do your homework for next week" said the teacher

Satoshi and Hotaru gathering their things to leave the classroom, outside of their classroom was Eru waiting for Hotaro and Satoshi.

"Hotaro, want to walk together?" said Eru

"yeah I would love to" said Hotaro

"So, what are you guys up too" said Satoshi before he could listen to their answer, he was distracted by a text message from Mayaka.

The message reads; "hey Fuka-chan, could you ask Eru and Hotaro to come over to dinner tonight"

"guys, want to come over to Mayaka's for dinner" said Satoshi

"Yes, I would love to, can we Hotaro" said Eru

"Let's go" said Hotaro

"Ok let me message her back, that we're on her way" said Satoshi

While Mayaka is cooking dinner, she gets a message from Satoshi saying Eru and Hotaro are coming over. Then about 20 minutes she hears the door opening.

"Mayaka I'm home" said Satoshi

"Welcome home Fuka-chan, hi Eru and Hotaro. How are you?" said Mayaka

"We're fine, how are you doing" said Eru

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Oh, and dinner is nearly ready Fuka-chan could you set the table please" said Mayaka

"Yeah sure, no problem" said Satoshi

Later after diner everyone were all sat down in the living room and Satoshi notice something is bothering her.

"Hey Mayaka what's up?" said Satoshi

"Erm well, when I was cleaning my father's office, I found a letter addressed to me saying I've got an older brother and I've got know clue where he is" said Mayaka

"Why don't we find him I will make a call to someone who might help" said Satoshi and wen in the kitchen for a call

While Satoshi is calling someone to help, Mayaka calls Mr Kaiymia

"Hello, who is this please?" said Yamato

"Hi Mr Kaiymia, is Mayaka Ibara, I have a favour to ask, do you know I have a brother?" said Mayaka

"Well yes, but I was told not to speak of him even though he doesn't know about his parents?" said Yamato

Then Satoshi comes back from his call and reveals some good news

"Ok well, got to go. Bye" said Mayaka

"Ok, bye" said Yamato

"Well have some news, I've your brother and he live near the area" said Satoshi

"Well, where is he" said Mayaka

"he lives around the corner from here I'm going to meet him for you" said Satoshi

"Ok don't be too long" said Mayaka

"I won't, I promise" said Satoshi

Satoshi left Mayaka with Hotaro and Eru and met up with her and get the bottom of the thing he got shunned out of the family, as he left the house he follows the directions from the call to meet Jin Ibara and he showed up in a small café where a young man looks like the boy in the picture sat near the window and Satoshi walked towards him.

"Hi, are you Jin Ibara?" said Satoshi

"Yes, I'm Jin and you are?" said Jin

"Oh, I'm Mayaka's boyfriend Satoshi, its nice to meet you. Can I sit down here?" said Satoshi

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too and yeah sure sit down. I bet you want to hear why my parent shunned me when Mayaka was younger" said Jin

"Well, yes if you don't mind of course" said Satoshi

"Well, it started when I got back from university one day and I told them something they didn't except and they decide to kick me out of the family but the would send me a picture of my sister every year so I don't forget my sister" said Jin

"What was is, they didn't except" said Satoshi

"Well, I told them that I'm gay and they didn't want to except it" said Jin

"Is that it, they shouldn't have done that you were being you, anyway your sister is waiting to see you lets go to the house" said Satoshi

Satoshi and Jin left the café and went back to Mayaka's house, when they arrived they saw Mayaka crying as if she remembered something from when she was younger as she stared at her brother.

"I remembered who you are now, why did mother and father shun you out?" said Mayaka

"I came out to them and they didn't like it so they kicked me out of their lives, speaking of them, where are they?" said Jin

"Wait they kicked you out because your gay be that's wrong I don't understand why they would do that, and about where they are. Do you not know what happened?" said Mayaka

"Know what?" said Jin

"Well, a week ago I got a call saying there has been a plane crash and they died, I'm sorry you had to find out like this and also their funeral tomorrow and I'm hoping if you would come for me" said Mayaka

"(crying about their deaths) Sure, anything you need" said Jin. Mayaka and Jin hugged each other and grieve of the loss of their parents.

That night Mayaka's brother stayed the night and when it was morning everyone in that house knew what day it was today.

"Hey, Mayaka are you up, Eru and Horato are here. its nearly time to go" said Satoshi

"Ok, I'm coming down now, (walking down the stairs" said Mayaka

"Everyone ready?" said Satoshi

Everyone nodded and it was time to go to the funeral of Mayaka's and Jin's parents

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the lives of Souta and Sakura Ibara, Parents of Mayaka and Jin, let take a moment of silence (while the coffins are lowed down into their graves)" said pastor Jones.

Later that day everyone from the funeral goes to Mayaka's house for food and drinks, while in the kitchen Mayaka is washing the dishes, when Satoshi comes in to check on her.

"Hey, are you ok?" said Satoshi

"Yes, well I will be, can I ask you something?" said Mayaka

"Yeah sure anything" said Satoshi

"Please don't leave me alone in this world" said Mayaka

"I promise you that will never happen" said Satoshi and they lean in for a warm hug.


End file.
